


something about december.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: dreams of another reality. [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Conversations, December writing challenge, F/M, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Jubilee was at one of the mutant training centers that dotted the city, and she was just about to leave when she spotted the guy throwing cards charged with what she assumed was some kind of energy.  He was wearing the same leather duster that he always had on in their shared literature class, and even though Jubilee wasn’t an empath, she could feel the loneliness rolling off of him in waves.  Before she even knew what she was doing, she was walking towards him.  “Hey!  You, in the duster.  Hi!”He looked over at her in confusion as she approached and she smiled widely when she reached him.  “Hi, I’m Jubilee and we’re in the same literature class.  And you look like you’re lonely.”The man let out a small chuckle.  “That’s one word for it.”or: Jubilee meets Remy and decides he needs friends.  Rogue is one of those friends and Remy is immediately intrigued.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Series: dreams of another reality. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567585
Kudos: 8
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	something about december.

**Author's Note:**

> It's December and that means it's time for me to torture myself by writing 31 stories for the 31 days of the month. But this is fun, which is why I continue to do it.
> 
> This year's challenge is a mix of fandoms between Star Wars and the Fox X-Men movieverse (which you will have to pry out of my cold, dead hands, I don't care what happens with mutants in the MCU), and it's a mix because I have been writing Ben/Rey stories all year but I'm trying to get my X-Men writing back on track since I haven't written a thing in that fandom since like February. So this is a mix.
> 
> Also, welcome to the second story in the Dreams of Another Reality series. It's taken a whole year to get here, but we have. I and my partner-in-crime Grey_Summers will be posting our version of the altered timeline with some variations. (I promise there will be more as soon as possible, but the X-Men writing gods have not been kind to me this year.) The only thing you need to know for this particular story are that my favorite group of students have now moved on to college and are now sophomores, Charles is a very generous man, and Remy is in New York and their age. It'll make sense, I think.
> 
> And as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. Enjoy!
> 
> December 6 Prompt - “So…...you wanna…...hot chocolate and chill?” “If you ask me that one more time, I will dump hot chocolate on you.” (writersblockbecomesunblocked on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Something About December by Christina Perri

**December 2004**

Jubilee was at one of the mutant training centers that dotted the city, and she was just about to leave when she spotted the guy throwing cards charged with what she assumed was some kind of energy. He was wearing the same leather duster that he always had on in their shared literature class, and even though Jubilee wasn’t an empath, she could feel the loneliness rolling off of him in waves. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was walking towards him. “Hey! You, in the duster. Hi!”

He looked over at her in confusion as she approached and she smiled widely when she reached him. “Hi, I’m Jubilee and we’re in the same literature class. And you look like you’re lonely.”

The man let out a small chuckle. “That’s one word for it.”

“What’s your name?” Jubilee asked.

“Remy,” he said. “Remy LeBeau.”

“You have a very nice accent, Remy,” Jubilee said, grinning. “Similar to my friend Rogue’s, but also different at the same time. Where are you from?”

Remy perked up. “You have a friend from the South?”

“Oh yeah,” Jubilee said, nodding. “Rogue’s from Mississippi. Well, she’s been out of Mississippi for a long time now, but she’s still got her accent.”

Remy smiled. “I’m from New Orleans. Probably why you hear a difference in our accents.”

“New Orleans? That’s fucking awesome,” Jubilee exclaimed. “I’ve always wanted to go there. Now, why are you so lonely? Where are your friends?”

Remy sighed. “Don’t have any friends. I spend too much time thinkin’ about how I miss home to even think about findin’ some friends.”

“Well, don’t worry about that because you have some now,” Jubilee declared. “You done here? We all have dinner together on Friday nights because none of us have class, so you’re coming with me.”

Remy went to tell her no, but then he thought about the possibility of hearing another Southern accent. “Sounds great.”

Jubilee grinned. “Come on then. You can tell me more about you on the train ride.”

**********

Remy had been expecting to meet up at a restaurant, but instead, Jubilee took him to an apartment building. “I don’t mean to intrude on someone’s home when they’ve never met me,” he said, nerves coursing through him. “So I should just go.”

“Nonsense,” Jubilee said. “We have the entire floor to ourselves. The dinner tonight is in Kitty’s apartment, but that’s just because it’s her turn to cook dinner. Don’t think you’re intruding because you’re not, okay?”

Remy nodded and they got into the elevator, taking a few deep breaths on the ride up to try and keep himself calm. He had never exactly been the most social of persons, but it had been a long time since he’d been in a situation like this. He’d left New Orleans for a new adventure and because he needed to get away from Belladonna, but he hadn’t expected himself to find New York City so jarring or that he would find it so hard to make some friends. 

Maybe Jubilee was right. Maybe her friends could become his.

The elevator slowed and the doors opened, and before they could step out, an absolutely beautiful woman came into view. The smile came easy, and when the woman started talking, Remy felt more at home than he had in months.

“Jubes, you’re late,” Rogue said, her Mississippian accent still pronounced. “And who is this?”

“I know I’m late and I’m sorry, but the train was delayed,” Jubilee said, and she motioned towards Remy. “This is Remy. He’s from New Orleans and he needs some friends, so we’re going to give him some. Remy, this is Rogue.”

“Hello, miss,” Remy murmured, and Rogue shook her head.

“My name is Rogue. Don’t call me miss.”

“I’m sorry, Rogue. I won’t do it again.”

“Nothin’ to be sorry for, darlin’,” Rogue replied, smiling. “Come on, Kitty’s almost done with dinner and she is not going to be happy that there’s now another mouth to feed.”

“Oh come on, Kitty always makes twice as much food than is necessary,” Jubilee said. “It’ll be fine.”

Rogue and Jubilee started walking so Remy followed them into an apartment, looking around in awe at how nice it was compared to his. “How do y’all afford an entire floor in a buildin’ like this?” he asked before he could stop himself.

“The Professor,” Jubilee said as though that would explain it. “Kitty! We’ve got one more joining us!”

“Fuck, of course, you tell me now,” Kitty exclaimed, poking her head through the wall, startling Remy. “Who is he?”

“KitKat, this is Remy,” Jubilee said. “Remy, this is Kitty. She can phase through things.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kitty said. “I’ve got to figure out how to split dinner seven ways now. Excuse me.”

“Kitty, it’s fine! You made too much anyway!” Rogue said, walking towards the kitchen as Remy turned to Jubilee.

“Seven? I wasn’t expectin’ so many of ya.”

“Yep,” Jubilee said, grinning. “We’ve all known each other since we were kids. Well, except for Rogue. She joined the group when she was sixteen.”

Jubilee tossed her bag onto the floor near the door and took Remy by the hand. “Come on, let’s introduce you to everyone.”

“Are all your friends mutants?” Remy asked as they walked down a hallway. 

“Yes, we are,” Jubilee said. “And everyone is going to love you, okay? Trust me on that. We accept everyone around here.”

“Alright,” Remy said, his nerves coming back full force. “Still really nervous though.”

“Remy, you have nothing to worry about,” Jubilee said seriously. “I promise.”

They walked into a living room just as everyone inside it started laughing, and then one of the men looked up at them. “Jubes is here with a man. Well, that’s an interesting development.”

“Shut the fuck up, Johnny,” Jubilee said, grinning. “Guys, this is Remy. He’s our new friend.”

“Oh, so you just get to declare that now?” the man she’d called Johnny said, and that just made the man next to him smack him on the shoulder.

“Be nice, Johnny.”

“Ow, that really hurt,” he said, rubbing at his shoulder. 

“Thank you for hitting him for me, Bobby,” Jubilee said, pointing towards them. “The one that was incredibly rude is John. You will learn he is always this way and that it’s a sign of endearment. The blond next to him is Bobby. They are boyfriends and their mutations are perfect for each other. John can control and manipulate fire, and Bobby can create, control, and manipulate ice.”

“It’s nice to meet ya,” Remy said, smiling slightly. “Those are some cool mutations.”

“Thanks,” Bobby said. “Nice to meet you too.”

“And this is Piotr,” Jubilee said, pointing to the other man in the room. “He can turn his skin into metal.”

Remy’s eyes widened. “That’s rather intimidating.”

Piotr laughed. “So I’ve heard. It’s nice to meet you, Remy.”

Kitty yelled out Piotr’s name so he stood up. “Excuse me.”

Jubilee ushered Remy over to the sofa as Piotr walked out of the room. “Anyway, Remy is part of the group now.”

“And again, I say, why do you get to just decide that?” John countered back, making Bobby smack him again. 

“Johnny, knock it the fuck off.”

“What’s wrong with you tonight, Allerdyce?” Jubilee asked. “And be fucking honest.”

“I just had some very unpleasant, anti-mutant shit spewed at me on my way home from work, that’s all. Puts me in a really bad mood towards those who are not our kind,” John said, leaning back against the sofa. “So I’m sorry if I’m a little pissed off.”

“Oh fuck whoever said that to you and don’t let that asshole ruin your day,” Jubilee said firmly.

“Little too late for that,” John muttered. 

“Anyway, Remy, now that we’re here, I want to know what your mutation is because throwing those cards was really cool.”

“Wait,” John said. “He’s a mutant?”

Jubilee just rolled her eyes. “You’re a dick, Johnny. Yes, he’s a mutant.”

“Well, then my sincerest apologies, Remy. I thought you were one of them.”

Bobby smacked him again. “I get that someone was an asshole, but that’s no reason to generalize them like that.”

“I know,” John groaned, “but can you please just let me be pissed off tonight?”

“As I said, you’re a dick,” Jubilee said. “Anyway, Remy, please, tell me what your mutation is.”

Remy took a deep breath. People were usually scared of him after he told them what his mutation was. “I can create, control, and manipulate pure kinetic energy.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then John called out. “That is cooler than fuck.”

“Totally,” Bobby said, leaning into John’s side. “Wow. I cannot wait to see that in action.”

“Then we’re all going to the training center tomorrow,” Jubilee declared. “We’ve all been meaning to go to the training center together anyway.”

“Yes,” Piotr said as he walked back into the room. “We need to practice some more or the Professor is going to kill us.”

Remy was confused by what they meant when the Professor came up again, but they continued talking before he could ask.

“Good point,” Bobby said. “So we’re going to the training center tomorrow.”

“What is your mutation, Remy?” Piotr asked as he sat down, and that started a conversation about everyone’s mutations that lasted until Rogue came into the room and announced dinner was ready.

Everyone filed into the dining room and Remy found that a chair had been added for him. He sat down and Jubilee sat on one side, and Rogue on the other. He thanked Kitty when she set a plate in front of him, joined in the conversation when he felt it was appropriate, learned who the Professor was and how he’d helped all of them, and by the time he left, he felt like he might actually belong as part of their group of friends.

He was halfway home before he realized he had no idea what Rogue’s mutation was.

**two months later…**

Rogue was absolutely beautiful on both the inside and the outside. She obviously cared a lot for everyone else in their group of friends, but she was resistant to letting Remy get to know her better. Still, Remy learned everything he could from the little bit that she let him in, and even though it had only been a couple of months since they met, he was positive of one thing.

Remy was in love with Rogue.

He’d been in love before, back in New Orleans, but what he’d felt for Belladonna was nothing like the connection he felt with Rogue. He was never more at peace than he was in her presence. He just wanted to have the opportunity to know her better than he already did, but she shot him down every time he tried. 

Not that it stopped him from trying.

It was winter now, but the cold and the snow didn’t deter Remy from going over to the apartment building as often as he could. And on one Thursday afternoon, he got to the floor his friends all shared to find only Rogue there, rearranging the Christmas and Hanukkah decorations that they’d filled the floor with. “Mon cherie,” he said as he stepped off the elevator. “It’s nice to see ya.”

“Remy, darlin’, how many times do I have to tell ya to call me Rogue?” she asked. “Because I don’t like bein’ called any nickname of any kind ‘cept for my mutant name.”

“It’s not a nickname,” Remy said, walking over to her. “It’s a term of endearment.”

“Well, I don’t want no terms of endearment then either,” Rogue said firmly, turning to look at him. “Whatcha doin’ here? Normally ya wait till everybody’s here to come over. I’m the only one here right now.”

“I was sick of studyin’ for finals so I thought I’d come see if anyone wanted to hang out,” Remy said. “I wasn’t expectin’ it to be only you.”

“Well, it is,” Rogue said, turning back to the decorations in front of her. “And I ain’t excitin’.”

“You’re plenty excitin’, Rogue,” Remy said, clearing his throat. “So…...ya wanna…...hot chocolate and chill?” 

Rogue stopped and looked over at him. “If ya ask me that one more time, I will dump hot chocolate on ya.”

“I just wanna get to know ya better, Rogue,” Remy said honestly. “Ya won’t let me and I don’t understand why. Have I don’t somethin’ wrong?”

Rogue turned back to the decorations, sighing and dropping her shoulders after a moment. “It’s not you, Remy. It’s me.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I don’t let people get close to me. The fact that I’m so close with the rest of our friends is somethin’ that don’t make sense to me sometimes,” Rogue said, pausing. “I can’t touch anyone. I can’t ever have someone to hold and kiss and fuck. So it’s just easier to push everyone away. It’s easier not to get close to anyone. I don’t think anyone understands that.”

“I do,” Remy said, and Rogue shook her head.

“No, ya don’t.”

“I isolated the fuck out of myself when I got here,” he said. “I’d come to New York with a broken heart that I was strugglin’ to get over, my roommate in the dorms was a complete asshole that I wanted nothin’ to do with, I got so much mutant hate whenever I’d play around with my cards while I walked, and I missed home more than I can tell ya. But I just wanted to be alone for the rest of my life. 

“Then Jubes came up to me at the trainin’ center, and suddenly everythin’ changed. I had all of y’all in my life and it was so much better. But out of all of y’all, you’re the one that stood out to me. Ya have since that very first night. I don’t care that I can’t touch ya, Rogue. I just want the chance to fall in love with ya. I’m already halfway there.”

Rogue stood there in shock. “I didn’t know ya felt that way,” she breathed out after a minute. “I had no idea.”

“I’m pretty good at keepin’ things like my feelin’s to myself,” Remy said, reaching out to hold Rogue’s gloved hand. “But I really want to be able to express those feelin’s for you. I want everyone to know that I love ya.”

Rogue swallowed hard. “I thought ya were only halfway there.”

Remy pulled a willing Rogue into his arms. “I lied.”

Rogue let Remy embrace her for several minutes before taking a shuddering breath and pulling back. “I’ve been wantin’ to get to know ya better too,” she said softly. “I just was holdin’ myself back because nothin’ can come of it.”

“I don’t need physical contact to be able to have a wonderful relationship with ya,” Remy said seriously. “I’d rather have ya in my life than not. I feel like it was trendin’ towards you not bein’ in my life.”

“Nah,” Rogue said, shaking her head. “We’d always be friends. I just withdraw into myself every once and a while. Everyone knows it and they let me have my space.”

“I see,” Remy said, letting go of her. “Well, then I’ll let ya have your space then. Tell everyone I stopped by, alright?”

Remy walked towards the elevator, stopping next to it when he heard Rogue call out his name. “Yes?”

“Do ya wanna,” Rogue said, pausing for a few moments. “Do ya wanna hot chocolate and chill?”

Remy grinned and walked back to her. “I think that’s a great idea.”

Rogue reached one of her gloved hands to take one of Remy’s. “Then let’s go watch a Christmas movie. I’ll make the hot chocolate. You pick the movie.”

Remy grinned. “I hope you’re ready for _The Santa Clause_ then.”

Rogue laughed. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“Excellent. This will be great.”

“Yeah,” Rogue said. “I think it will be.”


End file.
